


He’s going to jump now and be free

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Painnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Suicide, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), You cannot stop me from including their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: He was tired. He was cold. And he doesn't know when he started staying up at night or when everyone left, with their joy and laughter.Or, that fic where Dream regrets and dies let's gooo
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The other dream is Nightmare
Series: Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113947
Comments: 13
Kudos: 267





	He’s going to jump now and be free

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to kill Dream off okay sue me

Dream trudged in the snow, pulling his hood down. Everything was in motion now, and he wasn't about to turn back. 

He had left a letter for George and Sapnap, detailing what he was about to do and all the apologies he should have said, all the words he should have taken back, all the things he shouldn't have done. 

He visits Bad, pouring his heart out and tells him to give Tommy his disc back. Dream's heart breaks as he remembers how disappointed the demon was, yet refused to leave him. He already left his disc at the boy's doorstep, without a note. 

He can't take back the things he said or did to the boy. God, what had happened to him? Tommy and Tubbo were just children, but somehow he decided to manipulate them, make them turn on each other. His twisted mind had found it fun. 

Sure, Tommy had been overstepping his place and messing things up, but he still didn't deserve what Dream had done. He had been so obsessed with creating his server, so angry that they were dividing themselves up. 

It was his server, and he hadn't been about to let it go. 

And now he's here, lost and wondering where it all went wrong. All his friends are gone, rightfully so, because of what he did. Everything is in shambles, no one is the same anymore. Even Niki, sweet, gentle Niki had burned down the L'mantree. 

He stumbled as he remembered Drista, the anger in her eyes as she learned of what he had done. She didn't deserve him, she would be better off without him. 

_(Even your own kin hates you let me in you will be betrayed.)_

Dream fell to his feet and Night cooed, sinking his tendrils into him. But Dream thrashes, driving the hissing monster back. He gasped, breathing heavily and slowly stood up. There were few people that didn't despise him now. He was walking away from one of them.

Technoblade's house stood several yards away, glowing invitingly. He doesn't turn back. He had gone to visit his ~~acquaintance~~ ~~partner~~ ~~friend?~~ rival, just to see someone who wasn't annoyed by his presence.

The piglin had tried to make him stay, but Dream hadn't wanted to give him a chance. A chance to make Dream stay, to talk of the sins he committed and lose the one person that actually gave a shit about him. 

Technoblade always did have a habit of seeing right through Dream, just like he could do the same for the hybrid. Maybe it was because Techno always saw him for what he was, not the stuff he had done. He was perhaps the only person who really did. 

Even after everything, Techno had simply accepted his proposal to blow up L'manburg for good. He wonders why he even did such a thing and feels hollow. So he left the warm cottage and out into the freezing snow, walking along.

He looked back to see Ranboo poke out of his sad shack and go up to Techno's house, knocking hesitantly. Philza swooped down from the sky and landed next to him, smiling widely and opening the door. 

Dream sees the way Ranboo stutters, awkwardly walking in even after an invitation. God, the kid had already been messed up enough, why had he started poking at the cracks? 

_(He does know, he had done enough shit that Night could take over, and Night should never be part of this world because all he wanted was to break and_ **_smash_ ** _and_ _twist_ _all the things it found interesting.)_

Dream felt an overwhelming urge to walk back in, sit down with a cup of hot chocolate and argue good-naturedly with Techno. He pushes it down and continues walking.

He doesn't stop when his stomach growls, when his legs feel like wood. He ignores the bitter wind on his cheeks, the ice on his eyelashes and snow on his clothes. He's used to it, used to the cold. 

Dream began to climb a mountain, heaving himself up bit by bit and finally reaching the peak. He sat there and watched the sun rise, painting the world a hundred different colours. He lets the rays wash over him, melt the frost on him. 

He got up, a smile forming on his lips and stretching muscles that haven't moved in months. 

_(Stop it what are you doing_ _adminsaren'tsupposedtodie_ _)_

Looks like Night finally realised his plan. Dream walked over the edge, looking at the long, long drop into the half-frozen ocean below. The server would be fine. 

He had set it up so that they could invite their own people, but they needed to agree. They had done just fine without him these past few weeks, and that wouldn't change. He had made all the necessary arrangements so the server didn't go haywire when he was gone. 

His world would live on. The one he created just for his friends.

Dream watched the light play across the land and it's beautiful, even if he doesn't deserve it. He wants to give everyone a life where they could experience a sunrise without fearing about the war taking place later. 

Dream had only one life, the result of being an admin. It wasn't too concerning, because admins didn't age unless they wanted to and could only be killed by another admin or a god. But in cases like this, it was fairly useful. He lets the weight of what he was doing settle on his shoulders, burdening him with his sins and guilt.

No one would ever forgive him, and he wasn't about to forgive himself.

 _(Yes you'll die with regrets you should punish yourself by staying_ **_turnawayturnawayturnaway YOU WORTHLESS THING_ ** _)_

And he knows that he was running away, but he also knows that if he stays any longer on this server everything would come crashing down. It was for the best. 

The weight leaves, and the voice **s c r e a m s**

It gets pushed away. Dream was content, for the first time in a year. He hummed a familiar tune, spreading his arms out. 

He steps off and falls, 

down, 

_down,_

**down**

d̴̡͉͈̞̤͓͍̯̖̫̳̰͍́̂͑͗͛͌͜͜͠͝ò̶̧̦͕̲̯͉͉͔̻̗̻̻̀w̴̨͙̪̰̺̗̻̤̺͂͘͝n̴̯̤̔̋͂́̏͒̂̓͊̐̂̚̕ͅ

until he hits the water, sinking into the depths. His legs take the brunt of the impact and shatter, causing Dream to let out a soundless scream before the cold numbs the pain. 

He locks up, the cold settling into his bones. He doesn't fight it, letting himself get dragged down even when his lungs _burned_ and his vision faded. And oh, was that difficult. 

But Dream pushes down his instinct to live, to claw his way back to the surface and breathe sweet, sweet air. 

Finally, he hears something, something that no words could describe, no eyes could capture. Death was coming, and Dream can only sigh at it's slow descent. 

He tilts his head and stares at the blue, blue water.

There's a faint impression from the world, a question. Something special that only an admin or a god could understand.

**_Do you wish to die?_ **

It's the closest translation one could get, and Dream opened his mouth to whisper a single word.

“Yes.”

There's a beat of silence as the code worked, trying to reel him back from an event that happened every few centuries. Then the moment is gone and he is about to die. The world seems to sigh, releasing its hold on him and letting go. 

And when the Void claims him, all he can think is that the darkness had never felt more soothing. 

There's a smile on his now blue lips as he closes his eyes.

_Dream drowned._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE OFFICIALLY KILLED BOTH MEMBERS OF TEAM CHAOS HOW YALL FEELING NOW


End file.
